Black Mage of Light
Character Synopsis The Black Mage of Light '''is one of the Warriors of Light destined to gather the four elemental crystals and fight Chaos in order to restore balance to the world. Like other Warriors of Light, Black Mage's backstory is relatively unknown, however they have earned themselves a reputation built of their sheer magical prowess. Black Mage has gone on to become one of the main mascots of Final Fantasy as a whole, being the most iconic characters that represents Final Fantasy as a series. Black Mage is also known as a kindhearted and quiet man, who also seems to be highly intelligent and in tune with beasts and other aspects of nature. After completing the Citadel of Trials, Bahamut, he obtains the rank of '''Black Wizard Character Statistics Tier: 2-A Verse: Final Fantasy (specifically Final Fantasy I) Name: Black Mage, Black Wizard (Official name stated to be "Daewoo") Gender: Male (Stated to be a male within the official Final Fantasy I Novel) Age: Unknown Classification: Warrior of Light, Hero of Prophecy, Black Mage/Wizard Special Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Magic (Has absolute mastery over the field of Black Magic, a generally more offensive and "destructive" aspect of magic), Fire Manipulation (Through fire spells such as Fire, Firaga and Fira), Ice Manipulation (Through ice spells such as Blizzard, Blizzara and Blizzaga), Lightning Manipulation (Through lightning spells such as Thunder, Thundara and Thundaga), Earth Manipulation (Quake causes an immense Earthquake and can potentially split entire battlefields to swallow up opponents), Non-Physical Interaction, Soul Manipulation (Can interact with The Elementals, who are intangible beings. Can also destroy Specters, whom of which are ghosts and are incorporeal souls), Conceptual Manipulation (Could effect and even destroy abstract concepts embodied In Chaos and Chronodia; Chaos is the embodiment of Chaos and Chronodia is time itself), Acauaslity (Singularity; Warriors of Light are extempt from having parallel universe interations, as evident by the fact their one of a kind despite the timeline being split due to Chaos's time loop), Darkness Manipulation (Dark grants Black Mage control over the darkness, also allowing Black Mage to dim areas to blind foes), Time Manupulation (Slow , Stop and Haste allow for Black Mage to reduce the flow of time for himself or other partners, making his attacks move faster than the opponent. Additionally, Black Mage can just slow down or even stop opponents movements within time in general. Can hit Chronodia, the abstract concept of time itself), Explosion Manipulation (Flare creates an explosion of light and heat to make opponents combust), Death Manipulation, Negation (With Death, Black Mage can instantly kill an opponent and bring death to them. Also has access to Kill, which will instantly kill an opponent regardless of if they are resistant if they are close to death), Statistics Amplification (Saber rasies the attack and accuracy of Black Mage, making his attacks more powerful and prone for critical damage), Mind Manipulation (Confuse allows Black Mage to mentally control opponents, mostly using this to make opponents turn on others), Sleep Manipulation (Sleep and Sleepra both puts opponents to sleep), Statistics Reduction (Focara lowers how much an opponent can evade an attack, making them more prone to being hit), BFR and Existence Erasure via Spatial Manipulation (Warp sends opponents to The Void, where they cease to exist) *Resistant to the Following: Petrification, Paralysis Inducement, Poison Manipulation, Darkness Manipulation, Perception Manipulation, Sleep Manipulation, Power Nullification, Time Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Death Manipulation, Earth Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, and Electricity Manipulation (due to the Ribbon and other armor being capable of resisting these effects) Destructive Ability: Multiverse Level+ '(Stated to be capable of destroying Chaos and by the end of the game, he is powerful enough to assist in the defeat of Chaos, being a vital person in their defeat. Fought against Chronodia, who is the abstract concept of time across Final Fantasy, a multiverse that contains infinite universes along with infinite versions of everyone) 'Speed: ' '''Immeasurable '(Capable of fighting with Chronodia, who exists as the flow of time and is implied to exist as a higher dimensional entity. Defeated Chaos, who is part of The Invisible World, a world described as beyond time and space) '''Lifting Ability: Superhuman+ Striking Ability: Multiversal+ (Destroyed Chaos, whom of which is superior to The Void and other gods of Final Fantasy. Fought against and defeated Chronodia, who embodies time across the entire Final Fantasy series, of which contains infinite universes) Durability: Multiverse Level+ '(Can survive blows from Chaos, whom of which was going to destroy the total sum of existence in Dissida and is able to live through attacks by Chronodia, the embodiment of Final Fantasy's time and space) 'Stamina: Very High '(Capable of fighting Chaos from across many loops in space and time. Can fight survivel groups of enemies without getting remotely tired. Can travel for long distances on end without the need to sleep or rest. Capable of fighting strong opponents whilst using mana draining techniques) 'Range: Extended Melee Range with weapons; much higher with magic Intelligence: Very High '''(Bested Garland in combat, who prior to his betrayal was Cornelia's greatest Knight. Shown to be capable of easily solving complex puzzles and riddles with little information or clues. Can learn immensely powerful and hard to use spells relatively quickly) '''Weaknesses: None notable Other Attributes List of Equipment: Cat Claws or Judgement Staff, Robe, Armlet, Crystal, Oxyale Notable Attacks/Techniques: Black Magic: The specialty of black mages, Black Magic is typically used to either inflict status effects or directly deal damage to the opponent. The spells that the Black Mage of Light can learn are as follows: *'Fire/Fira/Firaga:' Various spells that inflict fire-elemental damage. Fire is a simple blast of flame. Fira causes pillars of fire to erupt from the ground. Firaga summons a meteor that leaves a fiery explosion in its wake. *'Blizzard/Blizzara/Blizzaga:' Various spells that inflict Ice-elemental damage. Blizzard summons a block of ice and hits an enemy with it. Blizzard causes spikes of ice to erupt from the ground. Blizzaga freezes all enemies in a wave of ice. *'Thunder/Thundara/Thundaga:' Various spells that inflict Thunder-elemental damage. Thunder summons a small lightning bolt. Thundara summons a barrage of lightning bolts. Thundaga summons a massive bolt that creates a rotating ray of electricity. *'Focus/Focara:' Shines a light or lights onto an enemy, clearing distractions and lowering their evasion. *'Sleep/Sleepra:' Puts an opponent to sleep. *'Dark/Blind:' Dark blinds the opponent with a blast of smoke, while Blind removes their eyesight. *'Temper:' Increases the attack power of one ally. *'Hold/Stun:' Stuns one or all enemies with paralysis. *'Slow/Slowra:' Slows time, decreasing the speed of one or all opponents. *'Haste:' Speeds up time for an ally, increasing their speed. *'Death/Kill:' Inflicts Instant death. While Death has a low chance of working, Kill will always hit if the opponent's HP is below a certain value. *'Teleport:' Teleports, allowing the party to leave dungeons. *'Quake:' Causes an earthquake that swallows up opponents. *'Saber:' A more powerful version of Temper that increases the user's attack and accuracy. *'Break:' Turns the foe to stone, killing them. *'Stop:' Stops time for an enemy, preventing them from acting. *'Warp:' Banishes enemies to another Dimension. *'Flare:' A powerful non-elemental explosion that hits all enemies for massive damage. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Games Category:Final Fantasy Category:Final Fantasy I Category:Square Enix Category:Protagonist Category:Heroes Category:Messiahs Category:RPG Characters Category:Wizards Category:Mysterious Characters Category:Males Category:Magic Users Category:Staff Users Category:Ice Users Category:Fire Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Soul Manipulators Category:Lightning Users Category:Earth Users Category:Time Benders Category:Darkness Users Category:Acausal Beings Category:Conceptual Control Category:Attack Negation Users Category:Mind Users Category:Sleep Inducers Category:Negation Users Category:Stat Reduction Users Category:Stat Amplification Users Category:Space Benders Category:BFR Users Category:Existence Erasers Category:Death Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Tier 2